The present invention relates to antibiotic compositions and to methods for using such compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to antibiotic compositions which are effective in use and reduce the risks of harmful side effects, such as, irritation, on the body part, for example, the eye, being treated.
Various antibiotic components have been used in ocular applications, for example, to control or manage or prevent ocular infections and the like. Moreover, antibiotic components, such as tobramycin have been suggested for use in combination with other materials, such as ophthalmically acceptable non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs or NSAIDs. See, for example, Fu et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,011, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. Quinolones, such as ofloxacin, have been used in compositions for treating ocular infections. These antibiotic compositions include one or more additional components which act as preservatives, for example, benzalkonium chloride (BAK) or organomercurials.
However, the use of BAK, organomercurials or other preservative components may be problematic. For example, BAK may be incompatible with certain active components and organomercurials pose difficulties due to potential mercury toxicity, as well as poor chemical stability. Although these problems may be significant, a more pervasive and common concern caused by preservatives components is the tendency of such components to cause irritation, allergic reactions, and/or other detrimental side effects when the preserved composition is administered to a patient.
It would be advantageous to provide stable, effective antibiotic compositions, and methods for using such compositions, that provide reduced risks of irritation and/or other harmful side effects caused by preservatives typically present in such compositions.